ssentaiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru (Maskman)
is of the Maskmen, and the estranged lover of the Underground Empire Tube's Princess Ial (disguised as the human Mio), who became Empress after the Maskmen's final victory. Biography Maskman The leader of the group and the oldest at 23. He is a specialist in karate and a Formula One driver. As a child, Takeru wasn't exactly a model student or child. He's bratty, naughty, often getting punished for misconduct and always fearing retribution. He planned to leave Japan, but was interrupted by a mysterious man who told him that he was actually just running away from his problems. At the man's urging and the fact that the man and four other people transformed into superheroes to save him, little Takeru was inspired and cancelled his plans to leave Japan, attempting to face his problems head-on like a man. This mysterious man is later revealed to be Takeru himself from the future, although as he fixes his image, Takeru became so embarrassed with it that if anyone asked, he'll cover it up by telling that he's actually a model student envied by everyone else. One night, a grown-up Takeru rescued a woman and a child from a robber. This act was spotted by Commander Sanjuro Sugata and he challenged him to a fight. Takeru was thoroughly beaten despite having learned Karate, but he refused to give up. This act impressed Sugata and he offered him to lead the Maskmen and become Red Mask. Takeru accepted. As the Sugata group uses the public guise of a racing company, Takeru took the position of the main driver of Formula One. Later, he met a mysterious girl named Mio and fell in love. However, one day, Mio stops him in his race track and urged him to run to a place for just both of them revealing the presence of the Tube Empire, which immediately attacked them and forcibly separated Takeru and Mio. With only Mio's pendant as his memento, Takeru resumed his duty as a Maskman fighting to protect humanity against the Tube Empire. Throughout the journey, Takeru learned a lot of new things and surprises. Aside of his rivalry with Prince Igam, he learned that Mio was actually Princess Iyal of the Tube Empire, Igam's sister, frozen in an ice coffin due to her failure to spy on Earth and falling in love for him. With that knowledge, Takeru renewed his resolve to not just protect humanity, but also rescue Mio. He also found rivalry in the Thief Knight Kiros, who also lusted for Iyal, but in a more negative point of view compared to Takeru. He was eventually reunited with Mio, also finding out that Igam was actually a woman. Shortly after, he put an end to the threat of the Tube Empire with the rest of the Maskmen. However, as Igam decided to redeem herself for her crimes by becoming a nun, Mio was next to take the throne of the Tube Empire. As much as Takeru was sad that their reunion was short-lived, he let go of Mio, realizing their duties in their respective homes and was content to live the rest of his life like a normal human with his friends. Turboranger .]] Takeru and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Red Mask is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Flash to his successors from Red Falcon to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Takeru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Mask powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to thier orginal owners. Takeru and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Takeru, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. He along with the other Maskmen teamed up with Black to destroy and . Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Takeru/Red Mask: to be added Red Mask Mecha *Turbo Ranger (shared with Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) *Masky Fighter *Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo (shared with Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) Arsenal *Masking Brace *Laser Magnum *Masky Blade *Jet Cannon *Spin Cruiser Techniques * Meditation Gesture: Zai (Opened hands with index finger and thumb together), which signifies control over natural forces. * God Hand - a technique focusing immense concentrations of Aura Power on the fists. Used in Episode 6 on Driller Doggler and in Episode 27 on Thief Knight Kiros. * Red Mask once performed a with to defeat and , who were imobilized by the other four Maskmen's meditation techniques. Ranger Key The is Takeru's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he, along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai, sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the majority of the Ranger Keys, were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Red Mask Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Red Mask. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Maskmen while fighting Kiaido. *In order to use the God Hand attack against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. The Maskman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Maskmen fired their Jet Cannon alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Takeru received his key and became Red Mask once more. Red Spirit As the eleventh Red, Red Mask's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takeru is portrayed by Ryousuke Kaizu. As Red Mask, his suit actor was . Notes *Takeru shares several attributes like later Reds: **He shares his name with Takeru Shiba (Shinken Red). **His job as a race-car driver he shares with Sosuke Esumi (Go-On Red). *Due to an error, his suit is accidentally seen in "The Grass is Always Greener or Bluer" of Power Rangers Super Megaforce due to a poor cut associated with a Gokai Change from [[Ep. 32: One Power|the corresponding episode of Gokaiger]] * In the Philippine Dub, he was voiced by Kim "Kuya Kim" Atienza who also voices both Ultraman Ace and Magmaman prior to become ABS-CBN's personality TV show icon and TV hosts. External links *Red Mask at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Red Mask at the Dice-O Wiki